Christmas Special II
by CrackPairingLover
Summary: Terumi's cloak was ruined during his encounter with a Silver-Eyed Warrior, and Summer was the only person he knew that could fix it. Without his cloak, how was he going to walk out the door and not shiver like an idiot because of the damn snow?


**Merry Christmas!**

 **You guys didn't think that I would leave this one in the dust, did you? Hah! Nope!**

 **Though, I can't really say that this is related to Christmas...but at least there's snow in it, right? To me, that's all that counts.**

 **I do not own RWBY nor BlazBlue.**

 **-IIXII-**

"Stay away from me!"

The woman drew her pistols and went all trigger-happy on Terumi, only to watch in horror as the psychopath deflected each and every bullet with his knives. More blood oozed out of her open wound, and she was barely able to resist the urge to pass out right then and there.

"Ain't happening!" Terumi threw the knife in his left hand in the woman's direction, which successfully stuck itself onto her right shoulder. Her painful scream reached his ears, and because of that, a wide grin crept across his features. "That's more like it! Hehe! Come on, you little bitch!"

The woman dropped her pistols down onto the snow beneath her feet once they were empty, and pulled out a combat knife from her black vest. "I-I'm warning you..." Silver eyes watched him closely, glowing faintly in all their glory. "Come any closer and I'll-"

"Do what?" Terumi interrupted, appearing behind the woman in the blink of an eye. "This?" Without a second to waste, he immediately grabbed her by the throat and stabbed the poor woman in the back with his knife. The choking sounds she made were music to his ears, and he wanted nothing more but to end her pathetic existence.

But where's the fun in that?

She's not broken. Yet.

Licking his lips, Terumi let go of the knife which was still stuck onto the woman's back and kicked her away, laughing while doing so. "Hehehe! You're a weak one, aren't you?"

"Guh!" The woman fell down onto the snow, groaning and hissing in pain as she held her gut. The snow around her were beginning to turn red, all thanks to her blood. "You'll...p-pay for this..."

"Yeah yeah, I've heard that before." Terumi laughed, not at all noticing the bright silver glow emitting from his victim's eyes. He took out another knife from his sleeve and made his way towards the woman, taking sick pleasure in watching her bleed all over the place. He was tempted to leave her there just so she could bleed or freeze herself to death, but decided against it.

These fools needed to learn their lesson.

"So," Terumi went down on one knee, smirking. "how would you like to die today?"

The woman replied his question by pointing the palm of her right hand to his chest, which was coated in some sort of silver energy.

"Screw you..."

And with that, she fired off a bright beam.

"What!?" Terumi attempted to move out of harm's way, but was unfortunately blasted far off into the trees when the attack came in.

The woman gave a sigh of relief when the trees in the distance exploded. She then immediately pulled the knives out of her shoulder and back, wincing as she did so. "Dammit..."

She still couldn't believe that everything went down to shit in just a matter of minutes. The guys were right about him being deadly.

"I need to move..."

The woman slowly sat herself up and scanned her surroundings, hoping that some sort of shelter was nearby. Hell, even a small cave would be fine.

In fact, anywhere but here is fine.

"You little bitch..."

The woman's blood ran cold in an instant.

She turned to the source of the voice, and what met her eyes managed to drain all the colors away from her face.

Terumi, whose yellow cloak was all damaged and ruined, was glaring at her with murderous intent. And the knife in his hand did nothing to calm her down.

With no ideas in mind, the woman screamed and made a pitiful attempt to crawl away.

Her tormentor had other plans, however.

Terumi ran up to the woman and turned her around with a kick just so he could see her pitiful face. "Scream for me," he snarled.

"P-Please! Don't-" She was interrupted when a fist collided with her face, before another one came in and collided with her jaw. She tried to push her tormentor away, but it only proved useless.

"I told you to scream!" Terumi assaulted her face with his fist more and more, before finally stopping to catch his breathing. He looked down at his victim's face, and growled. "This won't be enough."

Her silver eyes widened when the man reached out for his knife, before bringing it up high above his head.

"P-Please..."

Terumi said nothing, as he brought his knife down onto the poor woman's right eye, which made her scream like there's no tomorrow. He twisted the knife while it was still inside her socket, and proceeded to pull out another knife from his pocket.

"You won't be needing that other eye. Not anymore."

An ear-piercing scream could be heard from the woman when both her eyes were taken away from her, but after a while, she finally went silent.

 **-IIXII-**

"What in the world happened to you!?" Summer exclaimed. She ran up to him, examining his body from head to toe. She pulled up her hood to get a better view, and gasped upon noticing all the blood dripping down the wound across his chest. "You're bleeding!"

"N-No shit," Terumi muttered with a roll of his eyes, breathing labored. "So what have you been doing while I was gone?"

Summer pouted. "Don't even try changing the subject! Now sit somewhere so I can fix your wound!" she ordered, but her left eye twitched when Terumi remained standing in his original spot. "I. Said. Now."

Terumi, instead of doing what he was told, took off his damaged cloak and held it out towards Summer, much to her confusion. He sighed, then muttered, "I need you to fix my cloak. I'll be handling my wound on my own."

"B-But-"

"I ain't got all day, Summer. Fix my cloak, or else I'll kick you out," Terumi said with a blank expression, but was secretly enjoying the frightened look which was displayed across Summer's face. "Is that a yes?"

The little girl snatched the cloak away from Terumi's hand and went to her chair in silence. She mumbled something under her breath, but Terumi decided to ignore her and focused his attention on his injury.

"I hate it when you do that..." muttered Summer, seemingly upset. "Meanie..."

 **-IIXII-**

"It's fucking freezing out here," Terumi muttered while walking out in the snow. The only thing different about him at the moment was that he didn't have his yellow cloak on. Apparently, Summer had said that she was still working on it, much to his annoyance. He placed his hands inside his pockets to prevent them from freezing, and later glared at Summer. "What am I doing out here anyway?"

"Walking?" Summer rolled her eyes, but despite that, she smiled. "What else?"

"What am _I_ doing out here?" Terumi asked once more, his glare hardening. "You practically dragged me out here a minute ago."

Summer looked away from him as a sad smile took over her face. She closed her eyes, and muttered, "I hate being alone, and you know that I do. And don't even pretend that you didn't know. I hate it when you do that."

Terumi stared at the girl, before a small sigh escaped his lips. "Whatever..."

Suddenly, Summer took off her white cloak and held it out towards him, grinning like a child while doing so. "Here."

Terumi raised an eyebrow, eyeing the white cloak as if it was some sort of biological weapon. "And why should I? That's yours."

She giggled. "You're cold, aren't you? Just do me a favor and wear it. Despite how it looks, my cloak is pretty big." The grin on her face grew a few inches. "And besides, I always wanted to see how you'd look like in my white cloak."

Terumi kept eyeing the white cloak in her hand and, after a few seconds, decided that it would be best to accept the offer. He took the cloak away from Summer's hand, which caused the little girl to smile happily.

"Well, it's better than nothing."

 **-IIXII-**

 **I probably should have told you guys to not eat anything before reading...but, I guess it's fine. You guys made it to the end, after all.**

 **Oh, and I just watched RWBY Volume 4 Chapter 7 and it was freakin' awesome! I will not spoil anything, though. Still, it's so awesome!**

 **Well, that is all from me. Be sure to eat lots and lots of cookies and drink gallons of milk! That way, Ruby will love you ten times more than she does now.**

 **This is CPL, over and out.**


End file.
